Love? I Choose None of the Above
by Cherry7
Summary: Out of all the people, it had to be HIM. Seriously, this is like some sick sitcom or something, why did it have to be me?
1. Love starts with a dream?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story._

Love? I Choose None of the Above

Hi, i'm Kagamine Rin, i'm 14 years old and I love a very orange fruit called well an orange. I'm also in love with a doof named Hatsune Mikuo.

Now if my life was going somewhere I wouldn't be here but at last i'm here...So let me start by explaining how I met him.

Well I started to notice Mikuo in high school because we shared a class, history. Yeah, no chemistry, this isn't some cheap love story. Anyways, it wasn't love at first sight though. I actually had a crush on his friend Yuma, and Mikuo just happened to be there like some side dish. Actually, I didn't really know Mikuo even went to the same middle school as me. He hung out with a big group though so it's not my fault I didn't take the time to stalk each person in there. Well, I know their names now at least but not because I stalked them! His group consists of Mikuo himself, Yuma, Lily, and Rei and they are the most annoying people you can ever meet. I'll tell you why after I'm done explaining this. Anyways, I first noticed him when he and his little group would pass by me after class and be like "Oh! See that!" and some more derp i'm too lazy to say. That's how he managed to catch my attention because I thought or rather started to grow the suspicion that he liked me because by the looks of it, they were teasing him. Of course it could have been something else. Something, a gut feeling told me it was because of me.

I have my own little gang too, my gang consists of the alcoholic beverage consumer, Meiko, Korean diva SeeU, text addict Neru, weird hyperactive bread lover Teto and Momo. Yes, we are a weird bunch but hey, we're happy together so it doesn't really matter. If we were a tv show though...SeeU would be the most popular character. Sometimes this makes me insecure, it makes me think that Mikuo might not like me but SeeU since it has happened before.

I know, i'm too young to fall in love and shiz but, I don't know, I just can't stop liking Mikuo. I've never experienced real love before so, I can't say i'm in love because I don't really know myself. Whenever I see Mikuo my day brightens up and I become really happy. If he talks to me or is near me I can't help but let my cheeks turn a rosy red. I can't talk to him because I get flustered and shy.

Mikuo and his friends are so different from me and my own group of friends that I fear that I won't even be close to him as a friend.

Let's go back to the dream that started it all...from there we can keep going.

Flames engulfed the ruins of what looks like was once a city. A small fire was set and two people stood there next to it. A girl with short blonde hair and tattered clothes and a boy with teal colored hair and black splattered on him. The boy stared at the girl with mournful eyes and smiled at her in comfort. He reached towards her hand and held it gently with his own and the girl felt herself smile back with pink cheeks and a heart racing fast.

That's when I woke up. That dream had Mikuo in it and I couldn't help but think what the dream meant. Did it even have a meaning to begin with? Was it a reflection of my true feelings? Is this how I felt about Mikuo? Did he feel this way about me? I felt like telling someone but what would they say? I just shrugged it off and got ready for school.

Funny how when I opened the door it was raining bricks and I almost peed myself because it was so cold and I was in a skirt. The principle must have been a little pedo bear because he made the girls uniforms a little bit too short for my liking. So I went my way to school with an umbrella in my hand freezing to death. Fun.

Once at school I met with SeeU and Momo. I kept a conversation with them but my mind kept wandering to the dream. I had to tell someone about my dream, I couldn't hold it in me, it was too weird for me. So I kept my mouth shut.

My first period class was P.E with Sweet An and Mikuo had that class too but with Big Al. Luckily Meiko and Momo had that class with me too. We directly got dressed and went into the gym.

"Alright freshman! Today we are salsa dancing so girls and boys split up." The class did as told and I saw Mikuo's class come in and split up as well. Well, at least we weren't doing partners I thought as I followed the routine that the students were taught.

"Good." The dance teacher said and smiled. "Now get with a partner." Aw, I had to think it didn't I. Well...fudge pops. Maybe I can play it off and try to dance alone like a crazy person or just dance with my friends.

"Your partner has to be male." ASDFGHJKL. Ok... well let's see, I can dance with Piko or something, he won't mind anyways. Wait, he's taken already. Well, dancing alone won't be so bad...I can dance with my imaginary friend named Bob, he's male...ish. Why do we even need to learn salsa? It's not like i'll need it in the future.

"Partners." I heard and saw Big Al pushing a blonde in front of me. I know him, his name is SeeWoo, he's a foreign exchange student from Korea. SeeWoo transferred to this school about a month ago if I believe so, I wonder if he knows English or if he only knows Korean.

"Hi." I said awkwardly and waved at him. He was at least 2 or 3 inches taller then me.

"Hello." he replied back and asked for my hands. I just awkwardly gave them to him and smiled.

"I don't know why they make us dance this, it's awkward." He said and I looked up from my shoes at him.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I told him and laughed.

"I mean it's not like we're going to use it." This kid, it's like he can read my mind. Or can he? Oh snap...

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked swaying back and forth with him.

"No, maybe you're just too easy to read." He replied.

I smiled at him but, that smile went away quickly. Coming right towards us was Mikuo. He looked, focused? No, more like demanding and confident. He stopped next to my partner and just stared at me for a few seconds. I felt a little bit of heat rush to my face as I saw him. After those seconds, he left.

That was weird...It's also why I started to like him...

It was a small crush at the time, nothing too big and it was something I didn't even realize had happened. I feel really stupid now and you'll see why after I tell you the next part.

**A/N: I wrote this last year and I wasn't able to type it and put it up here because my computer..."broke" again...hehe, technology hates me. So here it is! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**


	2. Love with rubbery pizza

Love? I Choose None of the Above

Now where was I? Oh right, salsa. Well you see, it's very nice to eat with chips, OK, no, just kidding. So right after P.E ended I went straight towards my second period still traumatized by one, Mikuo's odd stop and two, some people are horrible dancers that step on your feet with their claws or wait is it talons? I don't know I'm not a bird person.

After what seemed like forever with the teacher talking about shapes, seriously, why do we need to learn this? Can't we just use a ruler to measure a freaking box? There's no need for all these rules!

Anyways, after that horrible experience of having to answer questions I didn't know I got to the table where my gang and I would always sit because we cool like that you know?. OK, no, but at least we have a table. I see SeeU walking towards my table and smile.

"What's up?" She beams. Most popular character people, most popular character.

"Well I-" I was cut off by her dragging me to the lunch lines.

"Food~" She sang. Well, maybe the most popular character can have a flaw or two. Makes them more loveable no? Well SeeU's flaw is her obsession with food, especially Japanese sweets. If you have a stick of pocky with you, you better hide if you're within a three mile radius from her. She'll find you, that's for sure.

After waiting in lines that should not take long to get her get since the food isn't that good, it's so rubbery...Just thinking about it makes me cringe.

Once we got back to the tables and sat down I turned to face SeeU.

"Listen, don't tell anyone this or I'll burn you alive." I warned and she nodded unaffected by my threat. Well, it's not like I would burn her alive, I still need to find a place to hide the remains...Maybe I should make like a peephole into some tree and stick them in there or better yet, I'll hide them under Meiko's bed, she never cleans down there anyways. Yeah, that sounds good.

"OK, well...I had this dream and well, you know, OK, you know what? I'm just going to write it out!" I said and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote on it.

'You know Yuma's friend right?'

'Mikuo?'

"Yes." I reply reading her reply.

'What about him?' She passed my pen back and looked at me, confusion evidenced on her face.

'In my dream we were a couple...' I wrote and passed it back to her.

"AW~" She squealed and I shook my head. No, I don't want that dream to become real.

:No!" I stressed out the o. "It's not aw! It's more like what the- what's wrong with you?"

SeeU just gave me an amused look on her cat like face.

"You like him~" She mused and poked my cheek, I slapped her hand away and made a face. "No I don't."

"He is pretty cute~" She giggled like a little school girl, oh wait, she is one.

"So what? It was just a dream, a very random and detailed dream but a dream nonetheless!"

"My dream is to marry the owner of the best sake industry." Well crab cakes. Now I have to explain this to Meiko.

"Isn't that guy like in his 60's?" SeeU munched on her bit of rubbery pizza.

"Isn't he married with a woman and you know has kids?" I responded.

Meiko shrugged and drank her "water", which is basically sake in a plastic coffee cup she claims to be water but, we all know it's not. Well the teachers don't but they're very stupid when it comes to things out of their subject, or age group. Heck, even out of the past two centuries. This one girl, Tei, brought some "special brownies" and gave them around and I guess you can kind of guess what happened next since the word special is in the name. Yet, the teachers never noticed a thing even when their students were being stupider then they usually are.

"Anyways, what's this about a dream?" She asked and I just simply showed her my conversation with SeeU.

"Oooh la la~" I gave her a glare and she shrugged again.

"What? This is really good sake- I mean water..." She smiled at the teacher passing by. Wow, she's good. Once the teacher passed by her smile quickly left as she took another sip of her "water".

"I don't like him." I challenged looking at SeeU straight in the eyes. She smirked. "Don't lie Rinny~"

"OK, you know what, maybe I do like him just a little bit but it'll disappear soon." I was going to tell her about P.E but no she made things to awkward and embarrassing already.

"Maybe you'll end up falling in love with him." Pft! When pigs fly perhaps.

Well pigs did fly apparently, in fact they soared the skies because I was starting to like him more and more. I eventually fell into what normal people would call a stalker. Not a stalker as in Tei with my brother Len where she would actually follow him into the bathroom. I would just try to locate him with my eyes and just stare at him when he wasn't looking like how I usually do with my crushes. I would try to be near but near him if that makes sense... for example, if he was let's say in the far right side of the classroom I would try to be in the middle so I could get noticed a bit by him... I always ended up looking like a weirdo though. It's cool I guess. Most people knew now who my crush was, well close friends is what I mean by most people. Len found out because he likes to stalk my Facebook and I told the others about it later on.

Main point about this is that I was falling hard for this guy who I barely spoke a word to.

Fifth period came and ended as quickly as it started. I was walking towards the parking lot to meet my brother and walk home when I something interesting caught my eye. It was Mikuo.

It was Mikuo hugging a girl...


	3. Love with a prince

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. _

Love? I Choose None of the Above

So I know I shouldn't over react because it's just a hug but, that hug was too many seconds long! They were all lovey and shiz, they were probably planning their honey moon to Niagara Falls or something.

"You're over reacting, it could have been just a friendly hug." Pft! I don't over react! I would never exaggerate! OK, well that was over exaggeration by saying I never exaggerate but, hey, I'm heartbroken so shut up.

"Fine, but what if it wasn't hmm? What then hmm?" SeeU just shook her head and poked my cheek.

"Hehe, squishy, but if it is then he's a B****** and you need to get over him." Hah! My last crush well crush before Yuma took 6 years to get over! That one wasn't an exaggeration. The only reason I got over him was because I moved and I think I'm staying in this community until I go to college.

"I don't think I can..." I reply. The bell then rang telling us to go to class. SeeU looks at me and sighs. "Listen, you can do this."

Hah. We as in SeeU, Teto and Neru where in history class and as I told you before Mikuo and his friends are also in there. It doesn't make it any better that the girl he was hugging was Lily, who was also in this class. Well, it can get worse, right? We had a sub which meant we actually got to learn and sit wherever we want. Of course, Mikuo, Lily and Yuma all sat in one corner of the room while my friends and I sat nearby. Normally, I'd steal glances at him and keep my conversations short but today was different. I didn't want to steal any glances because I knew that if I saw him with her being all...touchy...I would want to; gauge my eyes out, throw up and jump out the buildings one story window, run away and live my new life as Pluto in Disneyland.

Well I did look and shiz! They weren't doing anything. For all I could see though. Maybe they were holding hands underneath the table and sending I love you notes to each other or maybe they had mind reading powers like SeeWoo and could read each other thoughts. What if those were just dummies? Oh god, what if they actually went to...no. I, Rin Kagamine, will not live for that. I live for other things like a zombie apocalypse but not that.

"Alright, Hatsune, Yamaha, and whatever your last name is get up, I'm moving you because your constant talking is annoying me." Mr. Lloyd said coming in from the door. Wait, where did he come from? He didn't even hear them talk! What the? Ugh!

Mr. Lloyd is our foreign history teacher but he doesn't teach at all. All he ever does is sit on his chair and watch movies or play computer games. It's not even a good game like solitaire.

Then I noticed it...

There was an empty seat in front of the person in front of me. Most of the other seats are occupied...three people...one of them is Mikuo...fudge pops. He sat there! He got up and sat there! Now I have to act like a sane person because he's there. Darn it! Why? Tell me. What did me or my poor innocent, okay no so innocent, kokoro do to ever deserve this?

So I spent the entire class hyperventilating and wanting to throw myself out of the window.

"Pass up your books twerps." Mr. Lloyd yelled. Well I tried okay? I tried. I tried to pass the stupid book but the stupid guy in front of me didn't pay attention. To make things worse Mikuo turned around and looked at me and my struggle to get the book out of my hand. No words exchanged, I just passed the book to him slowly, our eyes not breaking contact. Oh my goodness, it was like, magical. My kokoro couldn't stop thumping.

Well I'm screwed. I fell for him more. This I where you guys can insert a sad puppy face. You know what, no, let's make it a sad pikachu face, it's cuter.

My stalker crush got bigger. Everyday I'd get excited to see him and his smile. He was like a powerful drug. Somehow I couldn't stop loving him.

P.E. The place that started my obsession began and here's the thing. Momo, she's really gossipy, she can't keep a secret without making it too obvious. Whether it be a simple push towards your crush when walking down the hall (She did that to me!) or a sly grin and hard nudge. She's like a little kid who squeals when her favorite couple becomes canon, fan girls excessively over a series because she thinks a guy is hot and may kami-sama have mercy on you if you dare go against her opinion. I'll admit it though, I'm still a kid too, I still watch Pokemon every Saturday and on some occasions play with a few old dolls here and there but, I know when and where I can't be a kid and Momo just doesn't, unless it's in class but she'll act like a kid behind her teachers back, silently cursing at her with profound hate like she always does.

That's Momo for you. Anyways, Momo with all her kid glory came up to me shaking her head and sighed.

"Guess what?" She said.

"A prince from a rich land in the far east called Flufferland came to marry me?" What? Like you don't want to get married to a prince! Or a doctor. Your choice. A prince is better...

"Uh...no." She giggled and cleared her throat. Oh we shall see my friend who's giggling when I'm riding a horse down the sunset hugging my prince, mwuahahaha...

"No but, it's not as wacky as your response, well what I'm about to tell you is totes serious." Using the word "totes" doesn't help woman.

"My creativity has no boundaries."

"No but guess what~"

"My creativity just left the building."

"Gosh! You're no fun!" She cried and crossed her arms. I smirked. Yep, just like a child.

"Fine, just tell me."

"It's not good new to you but, yesterday in my English class my teacher was interrogating Mikuo because Miki, the girl over there told her she liked him." Miki? Furukawa Miki?

"So what?" I scoffed, Miki was very pretty and girly while I'm tall...sort of...my thighs are a bit chubby...and my face is sharper then the average females but that's what gives me my womanly charm that drives the boys crazy.

"So what?" He said he liked her back!" Oh...Can't lie when I say that I saw their confessions coming...

"So...they're a couple now?" I felt so stupid...

"Unfortunately yes..." Really stupid...

I should have known. Why would he like a stupid girl like me? I can't even properly iron my own clothes! Miki can probably do everything I can't. I wasted my time on something pointless...I-I should have fallen for him!

"Eight laps!" I heard Sweet Ann tell the class and honestly I couldn't have been more excited about running a few laps. Maybe that would help...

As soon as that whistle was blown, I was sprinting. Dashing. Speeding. Just to try to get away from my problems. I was so focused I actually lost count of how many laps I ran and ended up doing an extra lap before most of the class could finish theirs. I have to admit, that worked wonders but I was dying by the time I sat down.

So throughout the semester I expressed my emotion through the class that started it all and it actually became my favorite class. The crush was still evident though and it's funny because one time a bird pooped on my head and clothes during that class that I almost cried because I thought Mikuo saw.

The school year finally came to an end and I still kept liking him but this time I promised to change. I did not want to be the same person I was freshman year. I wanted to grow. To feel prettier and catch his attention. That failed, I got too lazy to try and fix my hair and match my clothes so I stayed the same. Anyways, from here on this sad sappy drama is going to get more heated because this a new beginning to this story. A new spicy start? You'll see what I mean.

**A/N: Hi. I like pie. No, just kidding, I do like pie but I hope it's not as much as you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise you'll love the next one ;) **


	4. Love with thorns?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

Love? I Choose None of the Above

"Look at them hug." I say munching on my orange slices. No, it isn't Mikuo, in fact ti's none other then Lenka, Lenka with her pink haired boyfriend named Luki. Sure she's awesome and had nice boobs but I'm cool, I'm pretty! Sort of. I should have hot boyfriend too!

"You need to stop that." SeeU replies trying to take away my comfort food. I'm faster though and I quickly snatch them and stuff them in my mouth. Gross, maybe? Delicious, yes! SeeU sighed at my stupidity and nudged me. "Kuo alert." Oh sham-wows!

I took SeeU and held her in front of me as a shield. Wait, why am I hiding? Shouldn't I be enchanted to see him? Well my dear readers, I would but well there's a tiny problem. He's a conceited, selfish and idiotic person!

Yes, my old self would slap my current self to infinity but this is the new Rin Kagamine! This Rin wants to make him suffer!

Alright, so, Mikuo is like a little womanizer and he now has a new girlfriend, Yuzuki. I've never actually seen or met Yuzuki at school before, heck, I didn't even know she existed! One the first day of our sophomore year he was with Miki's best friend Galaco, me, the kind soul I am endured those painful days watching them hug and kiss like how he and Miki did. I'm lucky I don't have to watch Yuzuki.

I tried, I really tried but, I can't stop looking at them! I swear, if I click on Mikuo's stupid Facebook profile again I am going to die. I'm going to die a very painful death and it's not going to look pretty at all.

I hate him, I seriously hate him and his hold on me. Maybe I should tell you why I hate him. Well, it all started a few days ago...

~Flashback~

Today is the day. Today I will suck up my fears and confess to Mikuo.

Okay; my uniform is clean, my teeth are clean and white as they can be, breath is minty fresh, hair is tamed, bow is standing nicely and straight, bracelets are on and looking cute and my makeup looks neat. Now for some perfume and deodorant and I'm ready to bingo.

I'm so nervous! I can feel my palms start to sweat and my legs shake. This might also be the day I die...Oh well it was fun.

Maybe he won't reject me since he no longer has a girlfriend.

There he was on the table with all his mighty glory.

"Uh...hi." I stutter.

"Hi." He replies. Oh my gosh. What do I do? What do I say?Okay, deep breaths Rinny; you can do this.

"I uh...um...likeyoualot." That went smoothly...Totes man.

"What?" He replies back confused. Ugh! He wants to kill me! Well it's now or never.

"I said...that I like you...a lot actually." There. The harm is done.

Never should have been my choice.

"Uh...okay." Then he went back to chatting with his friends.

~End of Flashback~

Okay... What the heck did okay mean? It meant he heard me for one thing. I don't know if it was his way of saying he's flattered or something but I knew it certainly did not mean he was interested in me too. That, is what okay didn't mean. Oh but what got me real mad was that he got a girlfriend the next day. I mean he just rejected me and ugh! It's just so frustrating! So I swore to reject him one day like how he rejected me. Sure he didn't flat out say it but he implied it by getting the girlfriend!

That day is not today though, I still need to perfect my plan. It has to be painful for him.

It's really simple, a five to six step plan. It might be hard but I'll make sure that it goes by successfully. My plan is to make him fall head over heels in love for me so I can reject him. See he is not messing with just any Kagamine, he's messing with the most devious Kagamine of them all! I'm like a flower, a rose but the opposite. You have the beauty on the outside but inside I'm a pit full of thorns! Pick all my petals off and that's what you'll get. My thorns shall strike and will kill! Okay, not kill but you know what I mean.

Mikuo is just at the tip of the iceberg. He's picked the last petal and is about to get cut.

No one else knows of this quality though. They all think that I'm that pretty flower. Oh, how wrong they are.

"Hey, you okay? You're making creepy faces again." Oh, I didn't even notice. My bad.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking..."

"About what? Murdering someone? Stop it, it's creeping everyone out."

"Okay..." Not okay, so not okay.

~Next Day~

DEFINATELY NOT OKAY. IT IS NOT OKAY AT ALL.

"Mr. Kamui." I said walking towards my teacher.

This guy is a bit of a creep, he always has this samurai get up on and randomly dances in class. I have to admit it though, he's a very pretty male. His hair is so long and luscious and his skin is flawless. He even has a nicely built body!

Every time I walk in the class I'm blinded by all the purple in the room. Even the papers he gives us are purple. The pen he grades our papers with is purple, the ink is purple and the whiteboard is purple...it's not even living up to it's name of a whiteboard. HIS HAIR IS PURPLE.

I'm tired of seeing that color now.

"Yes, Kagamine-chan?" Oh we're great buddies you know. Best student and teacher non sexual, pedophile relationship ever! ***Insert hearts***

"Why did you give me detention?" I challenged staring straight at his soul. As if he had one.

"You were talking in class and more importantly during my lecture." Pft! Oh please! Talking about samurais and the art of dance isn't even relevant to the Civil War! The Americans did not turn into samurai and have a dance off with the British to win their independence man!

"She was asking for a pencil!" Okay, maybe we got into a conversation about Len's girl ponytail hairdo but it was a boring class today and that was all we could think of!

"Just sit down before I force you to." He sighed running his hand through his beautiful hair.

"Whoa! Gakupo! That's where we have to draw out the imaginary line!" Yeah, that's right, I can call my teacher by his first name without a suffix. Be jelly.

Mr. Kamui smirked and stuck his tongue out." I wouldn't dream of touching you Miss Flatty Patty." Oh. I see how it is. Two can play at this game.

"I just don't want to be called a lesbian." I am so getting a month load of detention after this.

"At least I have more to offer than you." …

"You wish you had these!" I reply. Not my best comeback but it will have to do.

"I don't, your brother has a bigger cup size then you." He did not just bring up Len in this conversation. You can bring anyone in other then Len! He's can only be humiliated by me and me only!

"So now you're checking out under aged boys Mr. Kamui?" Oh yeah, I went there and even brought back souvenirs.

"No, because then I would have to look at you and I don't want to turn into stone." Someone hold my bow! Shiz just got serious!

I gasped and was about to reply when a head of teal hair caught my eye. Gosh darn it! What is he doing here?

I look over at Mr. Kamui and he smirks. So this was his little plan, that guy is going to get a taste of my thorns too.

"Ah! Mr. Hatsune! I'm glad you came! Please, take a seat next to Miss Kagamine." Oh that sly female dog.

Mikuo did as told and sat next to me. Someone please, kill me. Throw me under Meiko's bed. Save me from this torture! Even better! Kill Gakupo instead! I'll even assist you! Just do it! We can all go to jail together! 3 3 3

I caught a glimpse of Mr. Kamui staring at us. He caught my stare and sent a wink in my direction. I sent him the most evil glare I could do. The thorns are waiting for him man, the thorns want to strike.

"Well children, since both of you are busy and look oh so comfortable there I'm going to the teachers lounge to make some copies. Behave, and yes, I'm talking to you Miss Kagamine." He winked again and I felt my face heat up.

Time. Why can't you go faster? Why can't you just make me die? Everything went into a deep silence once Mr. Kamui left. Mikuo was too busy texting to pay attention to life and reality. I was alone. Stuck to suffer in this somewhat lonely room. Well, lonely since Mikuo shouldn't really count as company.

He should have started a conversation but no, he didn't. If he doesn't start it then I'm certainly not! Hah! He thinks I would but no! Yeah I'm going crazy. It's okay though. WE CAN BE CRAZY TOGETHER.

Yeah...I need to take my wacky medicine. After two antagonizing hours of doing nothing you would need some too. Mr. Kamui then came into the room.

"I hope you two learned your lesson." He spoke and looked at my direction. That little...I'll get him later. Note to self; NEVER and I mean NEVER tell your teacher who you like, ESPECIALLY if that teacher is a sly cheapskate! Buddies or not, keep it a secret.

Mikuo yawned and got up from his chair. He looked over his shoulder at me and left. Maybe I can kill Gakupo now without any witnesses nearby.

"I'm going to kill you."

"So it didn't go well?" He questioned.

"We didn't even talk to each other."

"Oh..."

I sighed and rested my head on the table. "Is it because I'm ugly? Is that why he doesn't show interest in me?" Mr. Kamui shook his head and put his on arm on my shoulder, kneeling down to my height.

"There's way uglier girls that you in the world and all of the girls he's dated aren't as cool and faithful as you are." He tried to comfort me. All of Mikuo's girlfriend's have been pretty and shorter than me but when it comes to personality I never noticed. I talked to Miki and she was nice but Yuzuki was different and Galaco I have no idea.

I scoffed. "I wish I wasn't faithful so I can just get over him quickly and love someone who has mutual feelings for me." So what if I still did like him a little. I'm not going to let these feelings interfere with my plan.

"When the time is right that person will come but you need to put effort into getting over Hatsune-san." He stroked my back and I just took a deep breath. "I'm trying, I'm trying so hard but some of those feelings are still there."

Gakupo stopped and smiled. "Maybe you just need a distraction from him." He got up and picked up a paper from his desk. He gave it to me and smiled. "Try going to the dance, you may be able to meet more people and maybe find the one there."

I grabbed the flier and nodded. "I doubt it but I'll try." With that I left the class bidding Mr. Kamui farewell. Might as well go look for something nice to wear to this dance...Who knows, maybe I might have been wrong. Maybe, I will find him here.

**A/N: Well this took longer to finish then expected ;w; I'm sorry, I ran out of ideas for this chapter and this is the result of it. I hope you like it though :D**


End file.
